Dream a Little Dream of Me
by Bianca Caroline
Summary: Seu sangue tão vivaz, de um escarlate sempre tão intenso, em uma vila tão carmesim pluvioso, de um vermelho de tanto morto...


**Dream a little dream of me**

* * *

- Eu gostei das nuvens de Konoha – ela começa uma conversa.

Existem sítios feios. Ame é feia. Tão escarlate que lhe dá asco. Um tão vermelho tão vivo de tanto morto. Vila tão pluviosa que suja até a arquitetura, o chão e todas as partes escondidas.

- Não sei como Jiraya-sensei não voltou àquela vila por nós – as mãos tentando ajeitar seu coque – E morreu aqui, por nós.

O cabelo dele nada tinha de sangue. O que tivesse daquele líquido, se fosse sangue de sapo ou não, ela contornava explicando que a culpa era da chuva. Maculava tudo que tinha alcance, até ele. Os cabelos dela só eram azuis para serem tristes.

- Até a chuva de lá deve ser muito bela – os fios ajeitados se desprenderam do penteado – Você não tem jeito para isso. O que pensou em fazer no meu cabelo?

Você não pareceu se incomodar, nem deu impressão de querer ser desculpado. Teus olhos fixos no teto. Teu olhar firme em teto algum. Há um teto, mas que teto para ser olhado?

- Está pensando no Yahiko? – os músculos dela congelaram, tentando manter uma expressão de calmaria que vocês não sentem. Nunca sofreu sozinha. Nunca mentiu um rosto sozinha.

As flores prensadas com as quais suas mãos remexiam sem precisar de atenção perderam o pouco que tinham de ti. Deixou-as de canto. Aguardando. Algo. O papel. O origami caiu do cabelo. Nada, além disso, cairia dela agora. Nenhuma lágrima. Já bastava de líquidos nessa vida. Sem gosto, cheiro e cor, mas tristes.

Yahiko invadia seus pensamentos como uma tortura de gotas d'água. Tudo que ocupava sua mente, sua vida eram dele. E seu futuro. Seus segundos eram todos dele. Os segundos dela, dele, deles. Antes e depois. Agora e sempre. Yahiko.

- O que mais pensar? – sim.

- Eu também – Konan está _lá_, dizendo.

- Eu sei – não sabe.

Yahiko é a tortura de gotas d'água _dele_. Não era mais deles. Ela, um dia, soube que ainda estava ali por alguém. Soube escapar. Estava ali, seu sangue pulsante como os sentimentos inquietantes que se misturavam. Com a chuva. Como a vila pluviosa das desgraças carmesins. As águas sem gosto, sem cheiro, sem cor. O sangue com gosto, com cheiro, com cor. Os pingos escarlates. As gotas transparentes na cabeça. O Nagato na cabeça dela.

- Yahiko vive – mais do que ela.

- Quando chegar tempos de paz ele pode descansar – disse deitado, evitando o encontro que os olhos fazem.

As estrelas brilham acima das nuvens constantes de Ame, mas elas desvaneceram sujas de carmesim. Existe o que seja ocultado, mas ela é azul... O vermelho nela só...

- Ele está aqui – segurou a mão do corpo de Yahiko, posicionado do lado oposto de Nagato – Eu o amo.

- Ele está... – ela lia seus pensamentos. Ele está morto, Konan – Ainda não aceita? Está tudo bem. O mundo vai conhecer...

Interrompido.

- Durante um tempo – as temperaturas das suas mãos coladas foram tentando se igualar – Eu percebi que ele estava frio como o morto que foi, mas meu calor lhe deu vida aos poucos.

Seu sangue tão vivaz, de um escarlate sempre tão intenso em uma vila tão carmesim pluvioso, de um vermelho de tanto morto, deu vida para um morto.

- Entendo – fez uma pausa, a palavra necessitava de espaço para ser compreendida como precisava.

Uma lágrima andarilha solitária caiu e pingou no colo de Konan. Nagato sentiu cair na sua testa, no modo que era possível sentir. E pareceu tão real em seus sonhos. A tortura eterna das gotas d'água.

- Ele também vive em mim – sempre aquela tortura de gota d'água _nele_.

- Eu... Eu sempre estive aqui, mas nunca estive em seu coração, não é? – a voz calma saindo da boca calma em uma face calma mentindo sentimentos que somente guerrilham.

Ela não soube imaginar a resposta. Olhou para o corpo ao seu lado. Deitado para não encontrar outros olhos. Os dele fixos no teto e em teto algum. O cabelo tão branco sem escarlate tão vivo. Limpos e impossíveis de serem maculados pela chuva.

- Você também vive com o calor que vem de mim – este do sangue tão carmesim dela.

Konan deitou-se entre os dois corpos. Entre as diversas flores de papel dobrado. Entre ele e ele. Dentro do mausoléu recém ocupado.

- Está pensando no quê? – ela começou a conversa só com ele – Quero que seus sonhos esqueçam a chuva como seu cabelo esqueceu o vermelho. Confie em Naruto.

Pausa.

- Eu também... Nele.

"O que mais pensar?"

- Esqueça – ele lia seus pensamentos. A dor, Nagato.

Segurou a mão do corpo de Nagato. Entrelaçou os dedos, só os dela com força.

- Em seus sonhos, quaisquer que tenha, sonhe um pouco comigo.

•

**post scriptum**: Essa fanfic é o que realmente deveria ter sido _Hafssól_, uma fanfic de batalha contra o **azedume** sobre nossas visões do relacionamento deles carinhas. Só espero que você, **azedume**, não reclame que a tortura de gotas d'água tem origem chinesa ou eu te mato e dou aos porcos.

Como a anterior, achei que essa devia ter nome de música. Dream a Little Dream of Me é de 1931 e tem diversas versões por aí (fiquei ouvindo a de Eddie Vedder para escrever). Eu amo muito as músicas que escolho para os títulos e recomendo ouvir todas, mas desgosto de botar as letras na fanfic.

Amor pra quem dar review -.-v


End file.
